The Reason
by Kiba S. Luna
Summary: Just something short and sweet. A sappy 'lil songfic between Inuyasha and Kagome. !UPDATED!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. _

_Hey, all. I'm going through a bunch of old fanfics that I wrote. Some of them I'm actually rewriting a little, making them all a little bit better than before. Like with this one. I added a couple of things, and took a couple of things out. All-in-all...I like the changes made in here. And hopefully you all will, too._

_Same thing as before, just a small, short and sweet, one shot fanfic between Kagome and Inuyasha. Song fic, too. Well, you're probably tired of hearing me ramble on and on like some kind of drone, lol. So, just read and enjoy. Hope you all like it! If you do, be sure to let me know, K?_

He slumped agains the brick wall of the school. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. He had done something stupid, again. He fell for her tricks again. And seeing the one special to him get hurt, was not something he intended to do. He didn't have any intentions of hurting his girlfriend, he would never think of doing something like that. He loved her too much to intentionally, even accidentally, hurt her. Yet, he managed to do it, something he really didn't want to. His ex had tricked him yet again. She was always determined to break him and his girlfriend up. Determined to get back together with him. He didn't want to get back together with her, he just wanted the one that made him complete, the one that...he had hurt. With a heavy sigh, he pushed off the wall and slowly started walking down the crowded streets. Even with all the people around him, he felt so alone. His heart felt heavy and empty. His mind was racing, yelling at him, scolding him for his stupidity. Turning down a street, away from the crowd of people, had caused him to end up at Shadey Lanes Park. His heart seemed to grow heavier at the sight of the park. This was where he first got to know her, the one he loved. This was where they had their first date, and it also ended up being the place where they had their first kiss. He closed his eyes and, for once, let the tears fall freely. A soft wind blew through the park, his long silver hair danced around him in the soft breeze. He opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful water fountain that stood in front of him, the exact spot where they had their first kiss.

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__there's many things I wish I didn't do,  
__but I continue learning,  
__I never meant to do those things to you,  
__that I just want you to know._

_  
__I've found a reason for me,  
__to change who I used to be,  
__a reason to start over new,  
__and the reason is you._

Tears fell like waterfalls from her chocolate brown eyes. She had found him with her, she had kissed him, he had hurt her. She didn't understand, why couldn't she just leave the two of them alone. She cared for him, she loved him, she would die for him. And now, all she wanted, was for him to hold her and tell her he loved her. She brushed some of the tears away from her eyes as she looked up towards the night sky. She closed her eyes as the felt a light breeze blow through her raven hair, making it dance around her. She turned to look at the fountain behind her. This fountain...this was where they had they first got to know each other, where they had their first date, and their first kiss. All of that happened here, in this park, near this fountain. She could feel fresh tears fall down her cheeks. She continued to stare at the fountain, until something caught her eyes. There was an outline of someone standing on the other side of the fountain. She could fainly see it through the streams and sprays of water. She wanted to turn and walk away, she didn't want to see some weirdo walking through the park. Yet, her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't even take her eyes off this person.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
__it's something I must live with everyday,  
__and all the pain I put you through,  
__I wish that I could take it all away,  
__and be the one who catches all your tears,  
__that's why I need you to hear._

_I've found a reason for me,  
__to change who I used to be,  
__a reason to start over new,  
__and the reason is you,  
__and the reason is you,  
__and the reason is you,  
__and the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__I never meant to do those things to you,  
__and so I have to say before I go,  
__that I just want you to know._

_I've found a reason for me,  
__to change who I used to be,  
__a reason to start over new,  
__and the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show,  
__a side of me you didn't know,  
__a reason for all that I do,  
__and the reason is you._

He let out another heavy sigh as he continued to stare at the fountain, watching the sprays of water. But, his attention was no longer on the fountain, his gaze had shifted to the outline of a young maiden standing up on the other side of the fountain. He didn't recognize it at first, until another breeze picked up, and then he caught it...her scent...it was her. He wanted to run to her and pull her into his arms right then and now, but he held himself at bay. He didn't want to jump to anything when she was hurt so emotionally. Instead, all he could do was hope and pray that she didn't turn and walk away. His eyes never left her outline as he saw her move and became fully visible in his eyes, water no longer hiding her beautiful appearance. He took slow, cautious steps towards his young maiden. He didn't want to be apart from her anymore; not now, not ever. He wanted her, he needed her. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. They stopped their steps, only a couple of inches apart. Their eyes locked, tears falling from hers, concern and sorrow laced his. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted him and only him. Without hesitation, she threw her small arms around his neck, letting her tears fall harder and faster. He gently wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him with no intent of letting her go anything soon. He loved holding her, he loved the way that fit together like a puzzle. She was his, he didn't want anyone else but her. With her tears coming to a halt, she moved her head away and looked up at those beautiful amber eyes that filled her dreams every night, and her every thought during the day.

"Inuyasha, I..."

Her words were silenced by the feel of his soft lips placed gently onto her full, pink lips. She slowly closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She never wanted to let him go, she never wanted the sudden fluttering of her heart to stop whenever she was around him, thought of him, or whenever he touched or kissed her. When the kiss was broken, the two gazed into each others eyes with nothing but love bursting through them like fireworks.

"Ai shiteru, Kagome-chan."  
"Ai shiteru, Inu-kun."


End file.
